1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for the protection of electronic circuitry, and specifically to the protection of the internal circuitry of a portable or hand-held telephone from water damage.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable cellular phones are becoming increasing popular. As advances in cellular technology make their use easier and more affordable, cellular users avail themselves of their portable telephones for both business and personal use in a variety of environments. Some of these environments present conditions that may inadvertently result in damage to electronic equipment.
In particular, the portability of cellular phones has led to increased use near open water such as swimming pools, lakes, and rivers. Since the telephones are often used out-of-doors, calls are commonly made and received in the vicinity of fountains, tanks, and even large puddles. The hand-held units are often self-contained and not attached to the user or some larger fixture in any way. If dropped or tossed, the telephone could easily come into contact with the water, which may quickly incapacitate or damage the internal electronic circuitry. Similar damage could result from spilled or running liquids, such as beverages on a conference table, or from rainfall.
Existing protection for cellular telephones from water damage includes the use of water-tight carrying cases. These are often quite effective, but the phone must be removed from the carrying case for use; and such protection requires that the user anticipate the possible encounter with a water hazard and have the case available and employed. In addition, the seam between the two halves of the telephone housing can be sealed, but this method can be expensive, aesthetically undesirable, and only partially effective. Strategically placing gaskets or cloths in certain areas, such as the telephone's microphone opening, provide a barrier at that point, but not overall protection. The need exists for a form of electronic circuitry protection that protects substantially all of the internal circuitry, protects while the telephone is in use, requires no affirmative action by the user in order to be employed, and can be efficiently incorporated into the telephone's construction.
The invention of the present disclosure provides just such passive and continuous protection in a manner that does not add unduly to the cost of the unit and allows for easy replacement of the protective elements, if necessary.